The Brat Pack OTs
by pkmarita
Summary: This is the OT from The Brat Pack that was a part of the Fandom For Preemies Compilation. I will be adding other OTs here in the future! Enjoy!


**A/N Thanks to everyone that donated their time, mad skills and cash to Fandom For Preemies. With our help, March Of Dimes can help a lot of families and as a token of my appreciation for every single one of you, I present you with an OT from The Brat Pack. This takes place before Chapter 11 during one of the night that TBPgeekward takes his 80's Bella home.**

**I hope you enjoy it and Thanks again for everything! You guys rock!**

**SM owns Twilight but not the 80's **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"We have to stop, baby." I pull back just in time to see her lust-filled gaze penetrate straight to my cock. Fuck me, I'm not going to make it a week like this. All I want to do is take her up to her room and reenact scenes from _American Gigolo_, making us both completely sated.

I stroke her cheek until I can see that her breathing has returned to normal and kiss her once more, just a simple peck really. The kiss doesn't stop there though as I find myself kissing her again, and this time, I slip her the tongue. Her moan lights me up from the inside out and I feel my girls hand on my thigh inching up higher…and higher. _Simmer down now, Cullen. Slow, remember? _

Her hand reaches its destination and she palms me through my pants, rubbing my cock just so.

I moan into her mouth because, honestly, I don't think I'm going to last one more minute with her hand on me.

Now I'm the one panting and fuck if it doesn't feel good, her touching me like this. She suddenly stops and I think _thank God she is finding the will power to stop because mine left when her hand was on my thigh_.

Alas, I am wrong as she strokes up my length to the button on my fly.

_Fuck this is torture, why did I listen to Alice? _

"Is this okay?" she whispers against my lips, and all I can do is kiss her harder, fucking her mouth with my tongue.

_Slow down, Cullen, do you really want your second time to be in the fucking car? _

Damn conscience. What is this, _Revenge Of The Nerds_?

Her hand slides down into my pants and _Oh God yes_, her flesh on my flesh feels unreal.

Soft light strokes and all reason goes out the fucking window, along with my conscience. I need this so badly and the fact that my girl is giving me a hand job in my car right outside her apartment doesn't stop the intensity of the moment… it only heightens it. The risk of potentially getting caught makes me harder than a diamond and, within seconds, I am so close.

"Lean back, Edward, close your eyes," she says as she speeds up her strokes, making me press myself back against the seat of the car. My hand slaps against the driver side window, almost causing me to shatter the fucker. I wrap my other arm around the back of the headrest and close my eyes at her request, just feeling her do this to me.

Fast sweeping strokes and she owns me, my geeky 80's addicted queen.

"Fuck baby just like that, so close." I feel the pressure building and the windows fog up from the heat she has created within me being released in sharp gasps and moans.

"Edward?" The sound of her voice is pure sex and hearing my name fall from her lips this way is almost my undoing.

My breathing speeds up as I open my eyes and look down at what she's doing to me. She is claiming me, marking me as hers in every way with every stroke of her hand. I can't even carry a complete thought, let alone reply without whimpering a little at the sight before me.

Everything about her makes me thirst for her and I want her. Everywhere. All at once.

I want her in my bed, in this car, and under me withering in delight. I want to make her crave me more and more, like she is doing to me now. I thrust into her hand once, twice, three times and when she moans, "Edward?" again with every ounce of lust dripping from her lips, I gaze up at her, piercing her eyes with my wanton stare.

She is beyond anything I could have imagined; the look on her face full of passion and need. I thrust again to gage her reaction and her little pink tongue flicks across her lips seductively.

The sight alone makes me thrust against her palm again as I give into my inner beast, "Oh baby, I'm going to come," I pant.

:::Tap Tap Tap:::

I flinch at the sound and realization hits when I see I'm alone in my car.

_Holy fuck, where am I? _

_Did that shit really just happen? _

My face is covered in sweat and I quickly look around to confirm that I am indeed parked outside my girl's job, raging hard-on in tow.

:::Tap…Tap…Tap:::

I hear a muffled "Edward?" and I am still in a daze as to what's going on.

_Wake up, Cullen it was just a day dream._

The sound of the door handle being pulled and entry not allowed drives it home that it's my girl so I jump for the door lock.

The door opens and her scent engulfs the car, filling it with the sweetest smell that could only be described as Heaven. It's a smell that could make a man full on just the essence alone and if one is deemed worthy enough for passage to the promise land then well, he has reached the one true thing that is good.

I become drunk instantly on it.

She sits down in the passenger seat and turns to me, concern written clearly on her face. "Edward, are you okay?"

I clear my throat a couple of times, nodding to reassure her. "Sorry baby, I must have spaced out."

"Oh Edward, you don't have to pick me up. I hate making you wait so long." She blushes and I reach out to cradle her face, smoothing over her cheek with my thumb.

"I don't wait long, baby. I love picking you up." I lean forward into her seat and kiss her.

"Mmm…Juicy Fruit," she mumbles, licking her lips and it makes me hard again. My thoughts go back to my day dream for a moment and I touch my forehead to hers staring down at her lips.

_Fuck you Alice, you better be right on this._

I swallow loudly, trying to get my breathing back to normal and yet she tortures me when she takes the initiative to lick her lips in what can only be described as a sinful manner. I _want_ those lips. I want them on my lips, on my chest and even though I would never in a million years say it out loud in a non-gentlemanly way, I want those lips wrapped around my cock again.

Oh, the fantasies I have of the many different ways I want to take my girl are enough to make even myself blush.

I want to eat her alive, every square inch of her body. I want to caress her beautiful mounds and suck at her taut nipples, feeling them harden in my mouth as I swirl my tongue around them. I want to kiss and lick my way down her stomach and taste her honey as it goes down my throat. I want, no scratch that, I _need _to feel her in my mouth. I _need_ her core dripping and her hips bucking uncontrollably against my mouth as I devour her.

I watch her lick her lips again and this time she spurs me on when she bites down on her bottom lip. _Oh baby, why must you torture me this way?_

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I'm still zoned in on those delectable lips of hers, not even really paying attention.

"You okay? You're shaking."

"Huh?" I look down at my arms and indeed I am. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?" she questions me, biting down harder on her lip, causing the color of it to whiten.

"You," I nervously whisper.

"Me?" she whispers back and her breathing speeds up.

"Yeah and all the things I want to do to you," I let slip; quickly adding, "But only when you're ready."

"But what if I'm ready right now?" she quips, causing me to growl deep within my chest.

"Oh baby, then I'll-"

The sound of a car horn stops me from what I am positive would have been the "check please" response.

"Yo buddy! Move it already!"

I look in my rear-view mirror and glare at the prick that ruined this beautiful moment for me. As he slams on the horn again, I take this opportunity to show him how I really feel.

"Buckle up, baby, let's get you home." I smile and wink at my girl as I place my arm behind her seat. While leaning in to give her a small peck on the cheek, I flip that fucker off in the process. Two birds, one stone.

Pulling out onto the road, I grab my girl's hand, quickly pressing a kiss on it before linking our fingers together, resting them on the middle console. Before I know it, I'm parked in front of her apartment and I hesitate for a moment before killing the engine.

Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my girl but I know by the experience of having picked her up all week, what happens once I get her home.

"Would you like to come up?" she asks and motions to her apartment window.

"You know I do, baby, but do you think that's a good idea? You know, considering?" I motion down to my lap and, yeah, I blush because I see her blush and there she goes licking her lips again.

"Baby, you have to stop doing that." I reach out and rub the bottom of her lip with my thumb, expecting her to shy away. Instead she kisses my thumb before encircling her tongue around and damn it all to hell if I can't pull my thumb away.

I must say her boldness has to be the biggest turn on for me, and when she sucks my thumb into her pretty little mouth, my cock slams up against the fly of my pants, screaming to be let out. I find myself gasping for breath as I picture something else in her mouth and let's just say it isn't my thumb.

"Edward, breathe. Breathe," she coaxes as she lets my thumb out of her mouth with a loud "pop".

_Way to fuck it up, Cullen. Hyperventilating in front of the girl of your dreams. Yeah, you're real smooth. _

"I'm fine, baby." I nervously fiddle with my glasses trying to get my breathing under control. "Honest."

"I'm sorry, Edward." She looks down at the floor mats. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey?" I tilt my head at her. "Baby, look at me?"

She looks over at me through those beautiful long lashes of hers and a small 'forgive me' smile spreads across her lips.

"Believe me, I enjoyed it," I nervously laugh, "a little too much."

"Really?" she huskily whispers, which makes it even more painfully hard for me not to attack her in the car. Her boldness has returned and while leaning into me I inhale; holding my breath.

"Will you come up for just a little bit?" She bites at her lip seductively and pulls me right in.

I nod, unaware of the question as I zone in on her lips again. Those luscious full lips with just a hint of cherry gloss… just a tad of color so that, when close enough, you can smell the sweetness and promise that is surely enough to drive a man wild.

I can't help but wonder if I have the same effect on my girl. You know, this uncontrollable need to just_ take_ her? My mind travels back to our first and only night together so far and it becomes too much. Before I can stop myself, my lips find hers and I just can't stop.

Her small gasp of surprise turns into moan after moan as I attack her mouth.

I get the answer to my question as she threw herself into my lap. Her fingers lace through my hair, spurring me on to grab the back of her neck with one hand while my other is planted firmly on her ass. Who knew that hair pulling could be such a turn on?

_Holy Shit, Cullen, what are you doing?_

Quickly pulling the plug on my conscience, the beast within me roars to life. _Closer, damn it_, it screams.

I find my hand has now found the front of her blouse and button after button begins to come undone. My sudden attack finds itself moving from her mouth and down her neck as I knead her breasts. Her soft skin is so flushed with want; it throws me over the edge.

Her moans penetrate into my mind as I feel her nipples harden against my palms. I have completely lost all sense of reason and awareness of my surroundings. It's just her…me…us.

I didn't even realize the car was rocking, but apparently one of her neighbors did.

"That's right, buddy, get you some!" He laughs as he passes my car.

All movement in the car halts and it's…slow motion, that's the only way I can describe it. One minute I'm almost passing third base and suddenly the realization hits of what was about to happen. My girl wastes no time rolling the car window down and poking her head out. Her beautiful mounds are practically hanging out of her blue bra for the world to see.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" my girl yells out and damn it, if her use of the word fuck doesn't make my dick pitch another tent right in between her legs.

I shake my head to clear it and it all comes full circle.

"Oh my God, baby! They can see your…um…those," I stutter and point, before urgently trying my best to button up her blouse. She doesn't make it easy for me as she leans back against the steering wheel, pushing those beautiful tits in my face, and of course I let it slip, her blouse is all but forgotten.

"You have such beautiful tits," I sigh with contentment.

She blushes and tries to hide her face behind her hair, trying hard not to laugh.

The horror is clearly written on my face and I try to recover what dignity I have left.

_What the hell, Cullen? Your mother didn't raise you to talk like that!_

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that, it wasn't very gentleman like." I mentally scold myself and then give her a small smile. "But, regardless, it's the truth."

"Really, they're not too small?" she asks shyly.

"Baby, can you feel that?" I whisper and purposely grind my erection into her since she has yet to leave my lap. "Only your mind, body and soul can do this to me. You are perfect." I let my finger linger on her soft skin before slowly stroking at her taut nipple.

"Oh Edward," she sighs happily and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into yet another passionate kiss. I break it off too soon, but not soon enough since we are both already panting.

"Baby, let's go upstairs." I stroke her cheek until we are both a little calmer.

"Okay," she whispers and opens the driver side door to hop out.

"Hey," I exclaim and quickly shut the door, trapping us inside. "Your blouse?"

She looks down, blushing. "Oh, sorry."

She leans back again and this time, I'm able to focus enough to button up her blouse before opening the car door again.

I grab her hand and, as we walk up to her apartment, I can't help but get anxious. Truth be told, the anticipation is killing me. Is it too soon, for _this_? I really need to get a grip here and talk to Alice. I don't want to give my girl the wrong impression. What if she thinks that I think it was bad our first time? She's already questioning what I think about her body.

_Am I sending the wrong message? That I don't want to do it again?_

I'm pulled from my thoughts when we're at her front door and my decision is made. I'm going to show her just exactly how much I want her.

"So…here we are." She jiggles her keys for a minute, fidgeting.

I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her neck. She melts into me and I take her keys, in turn unlocking the door for her.

Once inside the confines of her home, it's game on.

"We're all alone, aren't we?" I whisper and kiss right below her ear.

"Yes." Her voice is shaky and she tilts her head just so, giving me access to more of her luscious body. By this gesture, one could conclude this is the green light to proceed… throwing caution to the wind. I have to be sure though.

"And what would you like to do, baby?" I pull her chin back, making her face me, and she trembles just slightly.

"Whatever you want to do." She's already panting and it causes me to me become greedy with want. I want to make her wanton and utterly sated, after devouring every square inch of her body. I _want _this.

"Baby, what I want is to eat you alive." The intensity of my voice is enough to make the room burst into flames and before I can say another word, she's in my arms and I'm slamming her bedroom door open.

My clothes are still intact but I can't say the same for hers. When I fumbled with the buttons on her blouse again she takes hold of the reins and literally rips the blouse right off her body. Buttons fly in every direction but I don't care. The sight of my girl caught up in the heat of our passion is enough for the beast inside to come back in full force, shredding any decency I had left.

My eyes travel up and down her body before stopping as I capture her attention. "I'm going to touch you everywhere."

It isn't a promise; it's a statement of fact.

I pull her to me and kiss her with everything that I have. Laying her down on the bed in nothing more than her blue bra and panties, I roam every square inch of her body, just taking it all in.

The curves of her body…the taste of her skin…it is my undoing. Spreading her legs, I immediately roam up her thigh and she instantly bucks toward my hand.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started." I thank the makers of the front clasp on bras, as I inch my way up with my other hand. I undo her bra and my mouth finds one of her beautiful mounds.

The feel of her nipple hardening in my mouth, as I swirl my tongue around it, sends my other hand up to her core. I gently stroke at her over her panties. It doesn't last long though, before my girls grabs my head locking our lips once more.

"Oh Edward, I need you," she moans and gasps against my lips.

I take this moment to become even bolder, thanks to the beast.

"Oh baby, I know," I say just as I slide my hand under her panties. My finger catches just a bit of her honey as I glide between her slick folds.

We both cry out at the sensation and she is bucking into my hand, demanding more. Every nip, kiss and touch spiraling down deeper into the one place I know we both want to go.

Heaven…her scent is just like heaven.

I nibble along her neck to her ear, all the while stroking her core, making my girl purr.

_Holy shit, Cullen, you're making your girl purr! That's one point for every nerd in America._

She is literally attacking my neck between moans and, my God! I'm about to come undone.

I take a chance and slide one finger inside of her and she cries out right before palming me through my pants. She rubs and then grips on my cock as I slowly finger her… in and out. She becomes so wet and again I lose my filter.

One could question in the heat of the moment if I ever had one at all.

"I'm sorry baby," I apologize softly in her ear, causing her to shiver as I dip my finger into her honey, "but I'm going to fuck you tonight...hard and fast."

"Oh my God," she cries just as I feel the walls of her passage clamp down around me. I speed up, stroking her from the inside out. Watching my girl come has got to be the most beautiful sight in the world. She tucks her head into the crook of my neck, holding on to me for dear life.

Apparently God heard my girl call out to him because he picks this moment for Alice to bang relentlessly on the bedroom door.

Fuck. My. Life.

The beast roars in defeat as I lock his cage back up good and tight. I pull Bella closer to my chest and she nuzzles my neck, her breathing returned to normal. We wait to see if Alice goes away and she doesn't disappoint.

"Look, I can hear you breathing; I know you're in there!" she yells out popping the bubble that once held our sacred bliss.

"What is it, Al?" My girl yells back as she begins to unbutton my shirt. The beast rattles his cage and I'm just about to let him back out when Alice says the one thing that brings everything crashing down on me.

"I'm sorry, B. I hate to interrupt but it's your Dad on the phone. He said he tried your phone but you didn't answer. He's threatening to call the Chicago Police Department if you don't talk to him," she says in an apologetic tone.

I freeze instantly and still her hands. _Shit, Cullen, cockblocked by her Dad!_

I look into my girl's eyes and she looks torn. I decide to man up and make the decision for her.

"It's okay, baby. Go talk to your Dad." I stroke her cheek to reassure her and she nods. I watch as she slips on a robe and I take a moment to make sure I am presentable for company...company meaning Alice.

Once Bella has the phone in hand, I decide to give her some privacy by making my way to the living room. As I take a seat, Alice shows up and sits down next to me, drink in hand.

"So…how's it going with you two?" She eyes me like she is making an assessment. She hands me the drink and I take a long pull of it, thankful it's just water.

"Good. We are taking it slow just like you said." I can't look at her. She knows what was going on in that room and we both know it.

"Sure didn't sound like slow to me, pal," she laughs and playfully punches me on the arm.

I sputter into my drink and go into a coughing fit. Damn it!

"Hey, you okay? I was only kidding." Her concern penetrates the room and I set the glass down on the table.

"I'm fine. I just…we didn't…think anyone was here." I nervously chuckle and stand, soon I'm pacing the room waiting for Bella to get off the phone.

"I was taking a nap when you guys came in. I'm sorry Edward, honest," Alice says sincerely and I nod, letting her know it's alright.

"I'm just going to peek in on Bella," I tell her and head back to the room.

As I poke my head in, I can tell they are in a serious discussion and she looks up at me with a pout; mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'.

I mouth back 'rain-check' and she nods before walking over to me and laying a small peck on my lips. I can still taste her cherry chap stick and I motion to the door letting her know I'm taking off.

I say a quick good-bye to Alice before letting myself out. Once I'm inside my car and everything is quiet, I think about the day's events and smile. Even my conscience is giving me a high five.

I start the car and turn the stereo up loud as I pull out, making my way home. It's The Cure so I bop my hands on the steering wheel and sing along. I smile as thoughts of my girl and our future together filters through my mind and the lyrics capture my attention.

_You _

_Soft and only _

_You _

_Lost and lonely _

_You _

_Just like heaven…_

I say it out loud to no one in particular and everyone alike:

"Isabella Swan…you are my heaven."

* * *

A/N Together we reached our goal of 5k for the Fandom For Preemies! Thank you all so much and leave TBPGeekward some love in the review box! Thanks again for following this story, you guys are truly amazing.


End file.
